Origins Book 1: The Nightmare Begins
by NekoVampirePrincess1990
Summary: Every story had a beginning. Every story has an ending. But not many stories has a beginning that starts with an ending. Come see how it all began. Come see how one boy's end started a chain reaction that effected so many unlucky souls.


.

 **A/N:** I don't play FNAF, but I love watching the walkthroughs on YouTube which is how I'm writing this - i'm watching RabidRetrospectGame's walkthrough.

That said. . .

 **12 am**

 _The darkness was thick, impenitrible. His heart was beating away like a drum as he looked around the room - or what parts of the room he could light up at one time. It was quiet too he noticed._

 _He was alone._

 _He couldn't hear any snoring from either the master bedroom down the hall or the room right next to his. There wasn't any creaking from any of his family turning over orgetting up to use the bathroom. He couldn't even hear the tree outside his window moving in the wind._

 _Oh, wait. . .he didn't have a window anymore. Huh. Weird._

 _What was that?_

 _He spun around and flashed his light towards the door that was now somehow on the left side of the room. He couldn't see anything but darkness outside the door but was sure he had heard something so went over to investigate. He flashed his light into the hall that he was sure didn't exsist before but there was nothing._

 _He ran over to the right door but still couldn't find anything. He looked in the closet. Empty. The bed. There was just a Freddy doll, sitting in the middle by the head._

 _This went on for a bit, him running back and forth, flashing his light and looking for whatever it was that was stalking him from the shadows._

 _It was about three in the morning by now, he turned to check the left door again when. . ._

 _"SCRAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Harry bolted strait up in bed, eyes wide and wild with fear and panic. For a moment all he could see was a demonic Bonnie - pointed, metal teeth bared, red eyes glowing, right in his face. Slowly he woke up completely and collapsed onto his bed, heart jack-hammering in his chest as a cold sweat covered his skin under his sleep shirt (old shirt of his cousin's) and covers. He glanced over to his digital clock on his bedside table - 6 am. His breathing bit-by-bit slowed to normal though his heart still tried to beat its way out of his chest.

Harry grabbed his glasses, got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled one of his brother's old black and grey striped shirts - a light sweater - underwear, blue shorts and long white socks. He pulled his brother's old brown shoes and headed downstairs to start breakfast. Nobody would be up for at least an hour but the raven haired 7-year-old wanted to get a head start. His cousin was quickly surpassing his uncle in just how much he could eat in one setting so would need plenty of time to get enough food cooked and on the table to keep both swines happy and not give the something to complain about.

Though, considering how much his uncle seemed to like to complain. . .

Harry shook his head and pulled out a few bowls, some pans a pot and cooking utensils and got to work making a full English breakfast plus pancakes and waffles. By 7:30, he had plates and bowls stacked/filled with black pudding, hashbrowns, scrambled eggs, bacon, fried tomatoes, fried mushrooms and sausages, all covered to keep warm. He was starting on the pancakes, waffles, fried eggs and put the first few slices of bread into the toaster when his aunt came down herself.

His aunt took her place at the table, and Harry got her a plate of fruit, a piece of toast with jam, some scrambled eggs and a glass of tea before he went back and checked on the backed beans. It wasn't long after that that Harry's uncle came down, grabbed a mug of coffee with some milk. Harry got him a plate with a full breakfast, enough for three people, and a plate of pancakes and waffles drowning in butter and syrup. Harry went back, flipped the pancakes then started washing some of the dishes in the sink.

At 8:00, aunt Petunia went to wake up Dudley so he could get ready for school and eat and Harry had finished washing all the dishes except for Dudley's plate, bowl, silverware and glass.

With nothing to do at the moment, having already eaten himself a piece of toast, a fried egg and link of suasage, Harry went back to his room, grabbed his tooth brush and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He heard Dudley whinning vary loudly in his room about getting up so early and aunt Petunia's quiet voice mumbling something; probably trying to bribe him into waking up and go to school. A bit more whinning and then loud thumps as Dudley waddled out of his room and downstairs to eat.

Harry finished up in the bathroom, went back to his bedroom to switch his toothbrush for his school rucksack and went backstairs to wait for Dudley to finish eating so he could finish the dishes and they could go to school.

Before he left however; Harry went over to the closet and opened the door. Inside was a small pile of old stuffed toys sitting on the floor among other old, broken toys and dirty clothes. The plushies were of the local restaurant's (which his family owned) mascots - Freddy Fazbear, Chica Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox (still headless), Bonnie Bunny and, right there in the center, Fredbear - his brother's favorite.

A pang went through Harry's heart when he looked a the small, golden bear - now dulled and dirty over the years.

Jamie had always loved this doll. He used to take it everywhere with him, until the doll started to move on its own. Harry never figured out how it did that and Jamie never told him (if he even knew himself) and after a while, the both of them just accepted it. The doll hadn't move at all since _that day_ though, not that Harry had ever seen and he wonder - for the hundreth time that month - if he maybe remembered wrong or simply drempt that it had moved.

Harry gingerly picked the toy up, careful not to damage it anymore then it already was, and gave it a tight hug, burying his face on his head and nuzzling it. He put the toy back, slung his bag on his shoulder and left. He waited for Dudley to be done eating, washed the dishes and left for school (its 1987, its still safe for kids to walk the streets by themselves right?).

On his way to school, Harry thought he caught glimpses of gold out of the corner of his eyes; but that was preposterous - right?

Right.

All day at school, kids were excited and talking even more so then normal. The cause: it was Dudley's birthday in a week and the entire class was coming. Normally that would mean Harry would be locked in his room all day after backing cake and snacks all mosrning, but the party was being held at Freddy's so Harry would get to go only because he would be the one setting everything up, cooking extra food at "home" to bring over then clean up afterwards. The worst part of it all was that most of these kids didn't even like Dudley and Dudley only invited them as a way of trying to make himself more popular and show off that he had a really cool and popular restaurant and the other kids didn't.

Harry hated Freddy's. Did ever since his Jamie's own birthday there four years ago. It didn't help that he had to work there every weekend which was just a constant reminder of what happened.

That party was the last time he ever saw his brother again. It was the one memory that was most prominent in his mind and it was one he wished he could forget. But he knew, he would never forget no matter how much he wished to.

It was 5 days until the party~ ~ ~

 _"What did he do this time,"_ a voice asked, seemed to echo around the room.

 _"He locked you in your room again."_

Harry looked over to the gold bear sitting on their bed, looking at them.

He and Jamie were locked in their room again. He didn't remember why they were locked up, but he didn't care. With them locked up, Jamie could play with him instead of having to do chors all day.

Jamie wasn't as happy as he was though. He was in trouble for whatever it was that they were locked up for and was crying softly in the middle of the room. Harry didn't know what to do to cheer his big brother up but knew he should do something.

 _"Don't be scared. I am here with you."_

Harry got up on his chubby, baby legs and trottled over, holding up Rags - the ragdoll Jamie made for him - and asked "pway?"

Jamie looked over and smiled a bit at the adorible little boy and gave a small nod. He went over, grabbed Fredbear off the bed and the two of them played for hours until Harry fell asleep. Jamie picked up the 3-year-old and tucked him into bed then went to check on the door.

Still locked.

Fresh tears came to Jamie's eyes and he collapsed to the floor. He didn't like being locked up, trapped. It always made him uneasy and feeling hopeless.

He went back to his bed, crawled in and settled down to go to sleep.

Just before he drifted of he heard _"tomorrow is another day."_

Harry snapped back to reality as the bell rang, packed his stuff and left with everyone else. Once outside he took off running - Dudley and his gang giving chase. Harry ducked down an alley, jumped a fence and turned quite a few corners until he cut back to the main street and walked the rest of the way "home".

He put his bag in his room, under his bed, and started making some snacks for Dudley and his friends. Snadwiches, mini-pizzas, crisps and soda. Once those were made and set out (except the pizzas), Harry started making brownies, chocolate chip biscuits (cookies) and a very big cake. Food was really the only thing that kept Harry alive when he escaped a round of "Harry Huntting". He didn't like making treats for his fat cousin and fat friends (not as fat, but still fat), but he didn what he had to do to survive.

When Dudley finally came home the pizzas were done and set out on the table with the sandwiches and crisps and soda and the brownies and cake were in the over with a tray of biscuits. As predicted they were "not happy" to put it mildly, but calmed almost instantly when they saw food and smelled backing chocolate. Harry was all but forgotten about which is just the way he likes it.

He cleaned up the kitchen (not that he was ever really messy) and started mopping. He removed the pans of goodies when they were done and added more biscuit batter to cook. Not wanting to leave the kitchen while the oven was on, Harry took out two big rump rosts and started to season them. He added some cut veggies, fresh herbs and covered the pan they were sitting on in tin-foil and put it in the oven. It would take a couple hours for everything to cook which was good since it was only 4:00 so they would eat around 6.

A few hours later, Harry was flopping into bed after changing into a "night shirt" and pulled the covers up to his ears.

After he got diner in the oven, he had quickly gone upstairs to collect the laundry from Dudley's room, put it in the laundry room, switched out a tray of cooked biscuits for batter and brought out a plate of still warm chocolately, buttery goodness to the D-gang and then put in a load of dirty clothes. He did a little weeding and watering, took the empty, dirty dishes, washed them, put the clean dishes from this morning away and switch another batch of biscuits. By the times diner was ready, Harry had put in three more batches of biscuits, folded a load of laundry and added a second.

Just before he was allowed to go to bed Harry had to do the last two loads of laundry he had started.

The raven let out a loud yawn and settled down.

Just before he drifted off completely, he thought he heard, very faintly, _"tomorrow is another day."_

.

 **A/N:** What'cha guys think? Good? bad? Leave me a review and let me know how I did. I'll give you a Fredbear doll if you do.

Next chapter I'll try to add more minigame and less domestic filler crap.


End file.
